Remember Paradise
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: My take on how I Would have preferred for ParaKiss to end. JohjiCarrie. Read and Review please! Enjoy.


A.N. My interpretation on how the ParaKiss ending should have been…don't own, never will.

**Start:**

Eleven years.

It's hard to believe so long can go by so fast.

Eleven years.

I don't think anything has changed.

"_Marry me, Yukari."_

…"_I'm sorry…I can't let go."_

_Sigh. "I understand."_

_Tears. "Yeah…"_

"Carrie!"

The deep sound makes me want. I know it isn't him. He would never call me so shortly. I was always either Caroline or Yukari. Never Carrie.

I turn around to see Isabella. Or the man who used to be Isabella. Eleven years is a long time. Everyone changes.

Daisuke learned to accept himself. He decided to stop hiding behind make up and frilly clothing. I'm proud. I'm proud of many things and people. But not of myself.

Everyone else has let go of the past. But I'm still struggling to look towards the future.

Is it really so wrong to want, and want, and want. So much that it hurts you? I hope not. If it is, I think I should be arrested.

"Carrie, there's this new play I wanted to see." I nod, nothing much else I can do to respond to him. "Will you come with me?"

"Like a date?" chuckle.

"No, no I'm not the one you should go on date's with. Like an outing with a friend."

"I'm not sure…" hesitate. Try to get out of it on this horrible week. The anniversary of the day everything changed.

"There's someone I'm meeting there too, I wanted you to meet him. Come on Carrie, it could be good for you."

Sigh. "Alright." I never could resist him, or anyone from my Paradise Kiss days.

"Great! I'll pick you up at five tomorrow, then we'll go out with my…friend at seven. See you then Carrie!" A quick kiss to the cheek and he was gone. I almost wish I had turned him down.

Five o'clock.

Daisuke is exactly on time. If not a little early. I set my clocks a few minutes fast. The reason eludes me.

"Carrie, let's not keep our gracious host waiting!"

"Gracious host?"

"Yes, he's waiting for us at the theatre!" Daisuke ushered me out of my small condo. I had unconsciously bought one close to the studio. Now it was a sleazy strip joint.

Everything changes.

The theatre is new, so this production must be it's first. A new play for a new theatre. How quaint. I fight to keep the sarcasm off of my expression.

"He'll meet us in our booth." I'm pulled upstairs to a balcony overlooking the theatre. I itch to ask for the program, but I get the feeling Daisuke wont let me see it.

It's an hour into the play. Daisuke's been up and down between just outside talking on his cell phone to sitting beside me with his hand tightly holding my own.

Is this friend going to change my life so much? Is At-One-Point-Isabella worried about something?

I hardly noticed when someone sat next to me. A dark suit with white sleeves and a dark tie. I jumped when an arm rested around my shoulders.

Looking over I notice a dark hat resting on their dark knee. His, because it most definitely wasn't a hers, hand rested on his other knee and I couldn't help but notice the almost familiar rings on his fingers.

There was a pang of hurt but I ignored it. Until I moved my eyes up more of course. Pale, perfect skin. A strong jaw and regal nose. Lazy blue eyes with thick, attractive lashes. Immaculate blue hair…

My hand clamped over my mouth and I looked away. Turning towards Daisuke I noticed the self satisfied smirk on his feminine face.

"E-Excuse me." I murmured and stood. Somehow managing to squeeze out of the booth and into the hallway.

Tears. The all too familiar sting of tears. Then the equally familiar wetness sliding down my cheeks.

On the poster I noticed what I hadn't before. Costume Design: George Koizumi.

The door opened and I turned away, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried so hard not to sob loudly.

"Johji…"

"Don't use kanji, ne?" His strong arms and wonderful scent enveloped me.

It was all I could do not to die of heart failure. Because for sure it had skipped a few beats.

His low wonderful voice caressed my being. His hot breath ghosted over my ear. I was turned around.

Soft touches. Wiping the tears and running make up off of my face.

Please don't say anymore. I couldn't handle it.

"I missed you." No! You didn't. You're just trying to ease your guilt for leaving me.

But…isn't it me easing my guilt? I could've gone with him. Or I could've found him. Paris was a pipe dream after all.

"I really missed you." Stop saying that! We both know you didn't. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I shook my head and did everything to not look at his face.

"Remember Paradise?"

"It hurts."

"It doesn't have to." Soft kisses.

"But it does."

"Why? Why is it so painful?" Gentle touches.

"You're gone."

"But I'm right here."

"How long will it last." Not a question. A statement.

"Ah, Yukari. Such a pessimist as always."

"What, no I--" I'd have said more if my lips weren't sealed by his own.

There's a strange wetness outlining our locked lips. I open my eyes to find his closed and leaking.

I break away and kiss his sorrow. I'll draw it deeply into myself so he wont have to love me anymore.

He's better than me. He always has been.

I don't deserve him. Is what I've told myself every night before bed.

"I love you."

He's not supposed to say that.

He's not supposed to want me anymore. I'm such an ugly girl. I say the worst things. I want so selfishly.

But yet, I can't stop the happy smile from spreading across my face.

"Ah…I love you too."

He smiles and it brings back memories. I can't tell if he's happy. Doesn't he still laugh when he is?

Chuckle. Ah…there it is.

"I missed you."

I'll never forget Paradise.

**END**

A.N. okay what'd you think? I just finished reading my ParaKiss manga..omg…such a horrid ending…-hates Hiro-

Sorry to all Hiro fans but I strongly dislike him. Anyways…

When I was reading it..Yukari goes to the storage place..I half expected George to step out from behind the door or something…cuz thas what I wanted lol.

I have an ending for Arashi and Miwako too I don't know if you guys want it or anything so let me know and I'll add it to this one.

Lots of love…Review please!!

Kairinu-sama


End file.
